Korean acupuncture is used effectively for a variety of neurological conditions in Korea, including Parkinson's disease, stroke, pain, and bladder dysfunction. Success with this mode of therapy in the United States is documented less consistently, particularly in acute and rehabilitative stroke settings and Parkinson' s. Possible explanations for this disparity include variations in: criteria for patient selection; technique; specific outcome measures; patient beliefs; methods of reporting and other unknown factors. This NIH planning grant supports development of collaborative research efforts between investigators at Kyung Hee University in Korea and UNC - Chapel Hill for the study of Korean acupuncture in the two cultures as a way of understanding mechanisms of action and factors that optimize outcomes when applied to specific neurological conditions. The proposal will bring together investigators from the two institutions with expertise in these areas to develop ideas and pilot projects leading to more extensive research proposals. The proposal requests funding for development of parallel, interactive administrative structures to support exploration of innovative research strategies, project development and investigator training. The grant will provide funding for the development of the necessary infrastructure for effective collaboration that will lead to competitive proposals integrating animal models of human disease, clinical trials, and translational research in Korean acupuncture and neurological disorders.